OneShot Mania!
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: A collection of Twilight one-shots and snippets of fics that I just had no story for.
1. Nightlife

**Title: Nightlife**

**Rating: T**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: AH, AU. Bella's a shy, smart girl, stepping into the wild nightlife of New York City with her best friends, Rosalie and Alice. When she meets Edward, the grungy city slicker, chemicals react.**

When I first saw him, my heart began pounding and my palms began sweating. My two best friends didn't notice; they never do. I said, "Uh, I'm gonna go get a drink."

Alice and Rosalie both nodded absentmindedly and continued their conversation on Gucci versus Chanel. I drifted over to the bar and murmured to the bartender, "Martini, dry, no olive."

He grunted and handed over the drink. I was about to hand him a couple bills when a smooth, velvet voice said, "Don't worry. I've got that."

My heard leaped. So _this_ was the voice of that bronze-haired Adonis. I smiled in what I hoped was a coy manner and said, "Thanks, darlin'. I'm Bella."

His reply? "I'm Edward. I guess you're new here, huh, Bella?"

I nodded and took a sip, relishing in the slight burning. I asked, "How long've you been here, Edward?"

He replied, downing a shot of what I guessed was gin, "I came here from Chicago when I was three, so practically my whole life."

I nodded and finished off my cocktail. His emerald eyes watched me as I did so. My eyes kept to the glass, though, so as not to stare at him. Edward called over his shoulder, "Another shot for me and another martini for the lady!"

Quickly, they were given to us. We spoke a little, and I started getting the whirlies in my stomach, along with the drunken feeling. Eventually, I decided it was time to go find Alice and Rose. I smiled at Edward, "Thank you very much for the drinks and the talk."

Edward handed me a little piece of paper and said, "If you need anything, Bella, just call."

I winked and said, "I surely will, hun."

His eyes got big and I laughed as I went to find my friends.

**Ding! I know, it leaves something to be desired. But you can imagine your own ending!**


	2. The Great Twilight Discussion

**Title: The Great Twilight Discussion**

**Rating: K**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: I talk about Twilight.**

Hello all and welcome to my random rambling. Today I'm going to talk to you about Twilight.

Twilight has been around since 2005, and sold over 100 million copies as of March 2010. It's been translated into over 38 different languages and enjoyed by people all over the world. The main characters are Isabella "Bella" Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black. According to the author (Stephenie Meyer), it's about "love, not lust" and "life, not death".

This is something I quoted from Wikipedia: _Meyer says that the books are centered around Bella's choice to choose her life on her own, and the Cullens' choices to abstain from killing rather than follow their temptations: "I really think that's the underlying metaphor of my vampires. It doesn't matter where you're stuck in life or what you think you have to do; you can always choose something else. There's always a different path."_

Twilight all began in June 2003, from a dream that Meyer had. If you read chapter 13, then you'll get the rough idea of what Meyer thought (IE, a girl in love with a vampire that thirsted for her blood). Not only has the series been a huge phenomenon since, there has also been a HUGE influx of tourism to the small Olympic town of Forks, Washington.

I'm a huge Twihard myself, so anyone that dislikes Twilight (including my two BFFLs), should get a foot put up their butt. I love the cannon couples! So, that's it. Thanks so much for reading my little talk about the Twilight Saga. :)  
~TWC~


	3. Butterfly Fly Away

**Title: Butterfly Fly Away**

**Rating: K**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: Song-fic to **_**Butterfly Fly Away**_** by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus.**

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

"Bella, you sure you want this?" Charlie asked as I packed my final bag into the car.

I hugged him and said, "I'm sure, Dad."

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

I broke down as I was driving. Not only were people leaving me, but I was leaving them. Charlie needed me, but I was leaving him. Some daughter I was.

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

He was all alone again. I wondered idly how hard it had been to be alone before, as I turned back onto the highway.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

I remembered one summer when I had a nightmare and he came in and sang a lullaby to me for hours until I fell asleep.

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

He always encouraged me and told me that even when I couldn't do things, that maybe one day I could do it. He said that I had to dream.

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

He told me wishes weren't a waste of time and that he would be there for me until I was ready to fly away.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

When I told him I wanted to go to college, to forget what I had gone through, he had encouraged me. He had told me to make those dreams come true.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

He had known just what to do to make me dream, and laugh, and love my dad. He was waiting for me to fly away, and encouraging me even though he would miss me.

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

Daddy, I love you.


	4. The Talent Show

**Title: The Talent Show**

**Rating: K**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: Alice signs herself and Bella up for the talent show! What will happen?**

Stupid Alice. She signs me up for the talent show and chooses a song I haven't listened to even once. At least she's doing the act with me. For some reason, she chose _Me Against The Music_ with me being Brittany Spears and Alice being Madonna. At least she let me dress myself. In the clothes she'd bought me, though, it had taken a while to find an outfit that I could comfortably be in. I had ended up with a purple Dream Out Loud babydoll shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of purple Chucks. Alice was in a pair of black stiletto heels, a tight fitting halter neck black shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then, the principal called, "Last but not least, we have Alice Cullen and Bella Swan singing _Me Against The Music_."

Alice grinned and grabbed my hand before pulling me up onto the stage. Oh God. The whole school, most of the parents, and _all_ of the Cullens were here. I felt like I was going to vomit. Alice rolled her eyes and hissed, "You can do it, Bella!"

I sighed and turned on my headset. Alice did the same and we began singing to the music.

_[A:] _All my people in the crowd  
_[A:] _Grab a partner take it down!

_[B:]_ It's me against the music  
_[A:]_ Uh uh  
_[B:]_ It's just me  
_[A:]_ And me  
_[B:]_ Yeah  
_[A:]_ C'mon  
_[A:]_ Hey Bella?  
_[B:]_ Are you ready?  
_[A:]_ Uh uh, are you?

_[B&A:]_ No one cares  
_[B:]_ It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
_[B&A:]_ To hell with stares  
_[B:]_ The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
_[B&A:]_ No one's there  
_[B:]_ I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
_[B&A:]_ Tonight I'm here  
_[B:]_ Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

_[B:]_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_[B:]_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_[B:]_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_[B:]_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_[B:]_ Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
_[B:]_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_[CHORUS]_

_[B&A:]_ All my people on the floor  
_[B:]_ Let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ Let me see ya  
_[B&A:]_ All my people wantin' more  
_[B:]_ Let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ I wanna see ya  
_[B&A:]_ All my people round and round  
_[B:]_ Let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ Let me see ya  
_[B&A:]_ All my people in the crowd  
_[B:]_ Let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ I wanna see ya  
_[B&A:]_ So how would you like a friendly competition  
_[B&A:]_ Let's take on the song  
_[B&A:]_ It's you and me baby, we're the music  
_[B&A:]_ Time to party all night long

_[B&A:]_ We're almost there  
_[B:]_ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
_[B&A:]_ My soul is bare  
_[B:]_ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
_[B&A:]_ Baby feel it burn  
_[B:]_ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
_[B&A:]_ And now it's your turn  
_[B:]_ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

_[B:]_ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
_[B:]_ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
_[B:]_ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
_[B:]_ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
_[B:]_ Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
_[B:]_ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

_[CHORUS - as before]_

_[B&A:]_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_[B&A:]_ Just work your body and let it go  
_[B&A:]_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_[A:]_ Hey Bella  
_[B&A:]_ We can dance all night long

_[A:]_ Hey Bella, you say you wanna lose control  
_[A:]_ Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
_[A:]_ Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
_[A:]_ If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
_[A:]_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ C'mon Bella lose control, watch you take it down

_[B&A:]_ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
_[B&A:]_ Just work your body and let it go  
_[B&A:]_ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_[A:]_ Hey Bella  
_[B&A:]_ We can dance all night long

_[CHORUS - as before]_

_[A:]_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
_[A:]_ C'mon Bella take it down, make the music dance  
_[A:]_ All my people round and round, party all night long  
_[A:]_ C'mon Bella lose control, watch you take it down

Alice was grinning as the music finished and I couldn't help but smile, too. Suddenly, Rose began chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Emmett and Jasper joined in her chanting and Edward did, too. Esme and Carlisle began shouting, too, and then everyone began yelling. I sighed and said, "Alright, then! We'll do an encore!"

There was cheering and Alice and I covered our mics so we could debate our song. Eventually, we decided on a song called _When I Grow Up_ by the Pussycat Dolls. We uncovered our mics and I said, "Alright, Alice and I have decided on _When I Grow Up_!"

The music started and Alice and I began singing (Alice in lead on this song).

_Boys call you sexy_  
_And you don?t care what they say_  
_See every time you turn around_  
_They screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy_  
_And you don?t care what they say_  
_See every time you turn around_  
_They screaming your name_

_Now I've got a confession_  
_When I was young I wanted attention_  
_And I promised myself that I?d do anything_  
_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_  
_We all wanna be famous_  
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don?t know what its like to be nameless_  
_Want them to know what your name is_  
_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly_  
_Until I popped up on the TV_  
_I always wanted to be a superstar_  
_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining_  
_We all wanna be famous_  
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don?t know what its like to be nameless_  
_Want them to know what your name is_  
_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me_  
_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_  
_Yes this is true cuz what I do_  
_No one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_  
_Cuz I'm a hot topic_  
_I see you watching me watching me_  
_And I know you want it, oh_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it_

We finished and I was panting for real while Alice was pretending. Alice yelled, "Thank you, Forks!"

The principal said, "Well, it's clear now who the winner is! Alice Cullen and Bella Swan!"

The crowd-especially the Cullens-burst into frantic applause and Alice and I began jumping up and down, grinning and squealing. The principal handed us a trophy and I gripped one side while Alice held the other. We held it above our heads and grinned out a the crowd. Today had been awesome. Genius Alice.


	5. She Runs

**Title: She Runs**

**Rating: K**

**Length: (Very short) One-shot**

**Summary: Just a snippet of a fic that came to me. It seems good, so I'll put it here.**

OoOoOoOoO

Running.

It was the only thing that would clear my head. I loved to run in bare feet, to feel whatever I was moving across under my toes. I would run almost _en pointe_, carefully rocking onto my heels and pushing off with the pads of my toes. People would stare at the me in Phoenix, and I could only imagine who they saw; a girl with ivory skin giving off a light sheen in the burning sun, wavy chocolate hair that would splay out behind her, and dark brown eyes that would narrow against the sun's rays. In Forks, I was more careful. I would go to the beach in La Push, fighting the heavy sand to run through the tides and across sharp rocks. I cut my feet so many times that I was nearly immune to pain there. I'm currently running through the forest, looking for something I'll never find. He's gone.

I'm still running.


	6. Ruled By Hormones

**Title: Ruled By Hormones**

**Rating: T**

**Length: (Very short) One-shot**

**Summary: He says I'm ruled by my hormones. So what if I'd like to spend my whole life kissing my perfect vampire boyfriend?**

OoOoOoOoO

He says I'm ruled by my hormones. So what if I'd like to spend my whole life kissing my perfect vampire boyfriend?

Edward breaks apart from me, easily disentangling himself from my arms.

"Bella," he warns, velvet voice slightly husky.

I'm breathing heavily, from the proximity to Edward and from our kiss. I murmur, "Sorry if I like kissing you."

Edward gently laughs, "You're such a teenager, Bella. So ruled by your hormones."

I try to scowl, but I smile instead.

"Really?" I reply softly. "You seem to like it, also."

He growls playfully and says, "You're a very dangerous creature, love."

I grin and kiss him again.


	7. Waiting

**Title: Waiting**

**Rating: K+**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: "You've kept me waiting a long time."—"I'm sorry, ma'am."**

OoOoOoOoO

"You think he'll be here, honey? You've been coming to my diner every day for a week," the helpful woman behind the counter said, as she came over to my stool by the counter.

I sighed and shrugged. I called back, "I don't know Ms. Sandy. He's a little late."

She shot me a dimpled smile and bustled off. Then, the bell above the door rang and _he_ walked in. The man was better than I'd imagined; tall and lanky with honey-blond hair and those onyx eyes. He was looking around, eyes flickering from side to side like a frightened animal. I lept down from the wooden chair and over to him. I trilled, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Like the good Southern gentleman he was, the boy ducked his head and murmured, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I smiled, "I'm Alice and you're Jasper."

The frightened animal look came back slightly, so I took one step back and said, "C'mon. We'll go sit and talk."

Jasper followed me to the booth and sat down across from me. I liked his lost puppy dog demeanor towards me.

"I have a gift," I started. "The reason I've been waiting for you and I know who you are is that I'm clairvoyant. Meaning I can see the future. It's not set in stone, but my visions of you haven't swayed one inch since the first. It means we're meant to be here together."

Jasper smiled, and I nearly melted into a pile of goo.

_Oh sweet Jesus, Alice! Think of, uh, hunting. With Jasper. Jasper... No no no! That does not help the situation, little missy! Get it together woman!_ Sometimes my internal monologue was a bitch.

It had taken one-tenth of a second for my little internal argument. Jasper began speaking then, "I have a bit of a gift myself, Ms. Alice. I can sense the emotions of others around me, and manipulate them as well."

I felt a wave of embarassment wash over me. He'd felt every emotion. The love, the lust, and my embarrassment. Jasper smirked slightly. I took a deep breath and said, "There's one vision I keep having. It's us, going to find another coven. They don't drink human blood, so they're more like a family. There's five right now; the leader is Carlisle Cullen and then there's his wife Esme Cullen, then you have Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. I see us finding them and then... Well, I'm not sure after that. It gets sort of fuzzy. I think they like us though, and take us in."

"But..." Jasper started.

_Stupid Southern gentleman demeanor, making him not want to impose on me!_

I said, "Jasper Whitlock, no 'but's! I've been waiting since I was created for you, and I'll be _damned_ if I have to leave you already!"

Jasper seemed surprised, but then smiled. I stood and said, "Well, come on, Jasper! First, we'll go hunting and then we'll find them!"

His face fell at the mention of hunting. I reminded him, "It'll be animals, not humans."

Then he stood and took my hand, causing my previous ecstacy to return.

"Lead the way, Alice," he commanded.

I laughed and towed him out into the cool Pensylvania air.


	8. Speak Now

**Title: Speak Now**

**Rating: K+**

**Length: One-shot**

**Summary: Bella's best friend, Edward, is getting married. She knows it's the wrong girl, and Bella also loves him, so she's going to speak. SONGFIC!**

OoOoOoOoO

I peek from behind the curtains at the quickly-filling church. Today is the day I will die. Well, not literally, but emotionally. He's getting married to Tanya Denali. I quietly join a throng of people and take a seat in the middle. My dress is itchy, and as the church fills, I imagine what'll happen. The preacher will announce them husband and wife, they'll kiss... I sit up straight and gasp. The organ starts and I slouch down; I was uninvited by Tanya. She's floating down the aisle like a pageant queen. I'm hoping that he wishes it was me. The preacher goes though the whole shebang and then says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I stand, my hands shaking. Everyone looks at me, horrified. I say, "Edward... Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out."

He looks at me, and does that crooked smile. "Let's run away now. Bella, I'm not gonna say my vows. I'm glad you were around when he said 'speak now'."

I smile and he walks away from Tanya, who is steaming mad. We join hands and walk out of the church. Before the doors close on us, we kiss. I hear gasps and mumbling, but I don't care. Then we continue walking; me in my itchy dress and he in his tuxedo. I'm glad I was around when they said, "Speak now."


End file.
